


The Origin of the Blue Hoodie

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fusion of HTTYD and RotG, M/M, Slash, and then in the now time RotG happened, meaning HTTYD happened to Viking times, worried!Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The Guardians are very concerned about Jack after after the battle with Pitch. But Jack is trying to assure them that he's alright. Maybe he has to show them.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 756





	The Origin of the Blue Hoodie

RotG || HiJack || HTTYD || The Origin of the Blue Hoodie || HTTYD || HiJack || RotG

Title: The Origin of the Blue Hoodie – Jack's Whole, New Family

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, established relationship, fluff

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

Rise of the Guardians Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Sanderson ManSnoozie, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless

Summary: The Guardians are very concerned about Jack after after the battle with Pitch. But Jack is trying to assure them that he's alright. Maybe he has to _show_ them.

**The Origin of the Blue Hoodie**

_Jack's Whole, New Family_

"We _have_ to do something about the kid", whispered Bunny lowly.

Sandy was motioning around widely, the other Guardians nodding in agreement. Nick was heaving a sigh and running his fingers through his beard. Toothiana was fluttering around nervously.

"He could live with you, right, Nick?", asked Toothiana, turning toward him.

"Da. I offered", grunted Nick, pacing with his arms crossed. "I thought, snow and the cold of the North Pole, it would be ideal. I have plenty of space! But he declined."

"What's he declining for?", huffed Bunny irritated. "Where's the kid sleeping anyway? At his lake in the snow? He needs a burrow. Or, well, a roof overhead."

"He needs counseling is what he needs, right Sandy? See. Sandy agrees with me", stated Toothiana seriously. "The boy just remembered dying. That's... a traumatic thing to remember."

"That too", grunted Bunny, motioning at her.

"But he just keeps saying he's fine. How can he be _fine_?", asked Toothiana, motioning around. "He was... He was _all alone_ for three hundred years! Humans are social creatures after all!"

"Maybe if all of us talk to him together", suggested Nick gently.

Jack tilted his head where he sat on the beam above them, watching. He considered going down and talking to them right now, however he knew it wouldn't be very effective. Neither of them were _listening_ to him. Sandy kept patronizing him about sleeping patterns because Jack was always out late at night. Nick kept pushing that Jack should move in with him. Toothiana kept pushing that Jack should seek professional help. None of them were _hearing_ Jack though and it was frustrating.

/break\

Sophie was giggling where she was perched on Jack's lap, 'helping' him win against Jamie as the two played Mario Kart. Jack spent a lot of time at the Bennetts nowadays. It was so nice being seen by the kids, playing pranks with Jamie and Jamie's friends.

"But like... have you considered just _showing_ them?", asked Jamie curiously.

Jack had bemoaned his current situation and Jamie, for his age, was a great listener. "Huh?"

"Well, if they won't _hear_ you then you have to _show_ them", offered Jamie, putting his controller down and turning toward Jack. "After everything, when Cupcake and I started being actual, good friends, mom was super suspicious at first. So Cupcake and I organized dinner for both our families together. Mom, me and Soph came over to Cupcake's house to eat with them and our parents really hit it off and since then, mom seems to understand."

Jack blinked a couple times and tilted his head. "That... is a really good idea, Jay. You know, for a kid your age, you are quite wise."

Jamie grinned, showing off his tooth-gap. Carefully, Jack put Sophie down and handed her the controller before he got up. That was a brilliant plan, he was definitely going to do this.

"You two are invited too, by the day", stated Jack as he floated off the floor.

"Invited?", echoed Sophie curiously.

"Ye—es. To dinner. With dragons", declared Jack mischievously.

"DRAGONS?!", echoed Jamie loudly. "Wait! You can't just fly off like that, I have _questions_!"

/break\

Toothiana and Nick exchanged a curious look as Tooth flew next to the sleigh. They were headed to a location that Jack had told them to go. Bunny was clinging onto the sleigh, cussing about it, while Sophie was clinging onto Bunny and giggling delighted. Jamie was looking out at the vast ocean beneath them in awe. Nick had a very serious look on his face.

"You should lighten up", stated Jamie as he looked at Nick. "You're Santa. You should be jolly."

"I _am_ jolly", argued Nick offended. "I am just... worried. For Jack."

"You don't need to worry about Jack. Jack's happy."

"He _says_ so", nodded Nick slowly. "But I think he says so to not worry us..."

"Well, he invited you guys to _show_ you that he's fine", shrugged Jamie and tilted his head. "Just wait and see. I'm sure Jack _is_ fine."

Toothiana smiled indulgently at him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

/break\

Jamie was the first one out of the sleight. His face broke into a broad grin as he looked around the snow-covered island in awe. Sophie was right behind him and with one quick hop, Bunny touched down even before the both of them, gratefully kissing the snow-covered ground.

"Oh, this place is beautiful!", exclaimed Toothiana as she fluttered about.

The others exited the sleight too and North properly parked the reindeer before their group headed toward the only residence – a large house right at the cliff. Bunny yelped and gathered Sophie up in his arms when he noticed how close they were to the cliff. Below them was the beach and a forest.

"Bloody showpony has to live atop a cliff, of course", muttered Bunny annoyed.

"Mh. So this is where Jack lives...?", mused North thoughtfully.

Sandy was flying past him, quickly headed toward the house. Jamie was fast to follow behind, laughing excitedly. He couldn't wait to see where Jack was living. Admittedly, the house looked rather normal and somehow Jamie had expected like... a castle made of candy or something?

"Hello? Jack? We're here?", called Jamie out, knocking on the door.

"Ah, I _told_ you we were running late!", cussed someone on the other side – not Jack.

Nick, Bunny and Toothiana came to stand behind Jamie and Sandy, Sophie still perched on Bunny's arm, petting the Pooka's head while giggling. The door was opened by Jack, who was grinning broadly at them before bowing down and floating out of the way.

"Welcome to my humble abode", stated Jack. "Please come in. Dinner should be ready soonish."

"I told you I need more time", called the same voice as before.

"You are... not living alone?", asked Nick with furrowed brows.

"What? No. I'm living with my husband", replied Jack amused. "Come on in, let me give you a tour. This is the living room – watch out for the napping dragons. Upstairs we got the bathroom and bedrooms. And this way is the kitchen."

"Husband?", asked the Guardians surprised.

"Dragon?", asked the Bennetts stunned.

The kids ran over into the living room and Jack quickly followed them. "I mean it, watch out. They're not dangerous, but they still spit fire and all. And yes, dragons."

"I didn't know they were _real_ ", gasped Jamie, petting a tiny green dragon who was wagging his tail.

"That's Tally, she's a Terrible Terror. And oh yes, dragons are real. They're just... like Guardians. You can only see them if you _believe_ in them. Not many people believe in them anymore and they live secluded, in high mountains and on lonely islands such as this. This is Dragon's Edge, by the way. My husband's running a dragon-shelter here, has been for centuries. For care and healing of tired or wounded dragons", offered Jack with a smile, patting the dragon.

"Yes, can we go back to the 'husband' part?", requested Nick slowly.

Sophie was gasping as she chased three little dragons at once, though the dragons also looked like they were having fun. Jack smiled and whistled, causing the dragons to change course and instead follow him – and the kids followed the dragons. Together, they all entered the kitchen, where a tall, freckled brunette was standing at the stove, wearing an apron and cooking. Jack walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing bowls of what Jamie assumed to be dragon food to put down for the excited little Terrible Terrors. Sophie cooed as she knelt down next to them.

"Hello", greeted the brunette as he turned around to smile at them. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, the husband. Better known around the spirit-world as the Beast Master."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, husband of Jack Frost, tamer of beasts, rider of dragons, the real mother of dragons", declared Jack with the most mischievous grin. "Sorry, _father_."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, though the way one Terrible Terror was perched on his shoulder, one on his head and one was circling his legs, it kind of did look like he was the dragons' dad. Jamie was in _total_ awe. And here he thought that after the battle against Pitch, he could never see anything that'd blow his mind like that again. Yet here he was – surrounded by dragons.

"Husband", echoed Toothiana softly. "Can we perhaps talk about that?"

"Of course. It makes for great dinner conversation. Please, sit down. Dinner will be ready in a moment. Jack? Can you go get Tooth?", requested Hiccup.

"She's right there", pointed Jamie out, waving at Toothiana.

"Ah, no. Not Queen Toothiana. My dragon companion, his name is Toothless", chuckled Hiccup.

"It seems we don't need any introduction", smiled Toothiana flustered, brushing down her feathers.

"I mean... he said he invited the Guardians over. It's not _too_ hard to figure out which one of you is the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and Santa Claus respectively. And those two must be the Bennetts. Jack talks about you all and his other friends in Burgess _so much_."

Nick exchanged a look with Toothiana as the two sat down. Jack left through the backdoor to do as his husband had requested. Slowly, everyone gathered at the table, with only Jamie and Sophie waiting for Jack's return with _a giant black dragon_. Sophie and Jamie both squeaked before running up to the dragon. Much to Jamie's surprise, the dragon started nosing them and licked their cheeks.

"Kitty!", giggled Sophie happily, hugging him.

"I mean, she's not wrong", laughed Jack, floating over Toothless toward the table. "Come on, children. Now's dinner. The dragons will be there for cuddles after dinner too."

Both Bennetts pouted but obeyed. The scent of dinner was way too delicious and all dragons were now rather paying attention to the food Jack had served. Hiccup served dinner – turkey and a delicious looking pumpkin ragout – and then took his seat next to Jack.

"Can we now talk about the... husband", requested Nick. "How, when, where-?"

Jack rolled his eyes, though it was with a fond expression, as he took Hiccup's hand while piercing a piece of pumpkin with his other hand. Jamie glanced up between the Guardians curiously while eating. Toothiana and Nick were still exchanging inquisitive looks.

"We met about two centuries ago for the first time", offered Jack. "By accident, actually. I had been curious about dragons too, so I... investigated. Searched for them for decades before I stumbled over this island. Hiccup was very much 'get off my lawn'. Super grumpy and protective of his dragons. It took us a little to... warm up to each other."

"He was really annoying", grunted Hiccup dryly. "Kept causing mischief with the baby dragons. Such a bad influence. I tried chasing him off. Wasn't too fond of spirits either... I hadn't met many. I've been keeping to Berk, my home-island, for many, many decades after my death, watching over it and over the dragons. I had... died protecting my father and my village from an Alpha dragon and I guess... someone up there wanted me to keep protecting dragons. It's my calling."

"Yes. I have heard of the Dragon Tamer", nodded Nick, running his fingers through his beard. "However, I did not know... the marriage-part."

"What can I say, this one wore me down", grinned Hiccup, looking at Jack with soft, loving eyes. "He saved an ice dragon and brought him to me and we... talked. We started talking, hanging out."

"I forced him along to parties and somehow that turned into... dates", shrugged Jack.

"Parties?", echoed Jamie surprised. "What kind of parties do spirits attend?"

"Well, Jack – not me, Jack O'Lantern, the spirit of Halloween – he throws the _best_ parties", laughed Jack. "There's a lot of spirits, you know. Not just the Guardians."

"I never... considered you being friends with other spirits", admitted Nick surprised.

"I've been dead for three hundred years", offered Jack. "I literally travel the _entire_ world, over and over again. Of course have I run into other spirits. The groundhog, not a fan of Bunny, for example. And O'Lantern, he does not like that humans set out Christmas decoration and music even before Halloween. I always wanted to break into the workshop and never succeeded but that doesn't mean I never got to interact with anyone else. I ran into three of you way before the Pitch mess."

"Huh", hummed Toothiana, blinking doe-eyed.

"And when did ya get married? Still wondering the _why_. From everything I heard about you, Dragon Tamer, you're a decent guy", grunted Bunny. "Why would you want all of _that_."

"I take offense to that!", huffed Jack, conjuring a snowball to throw at Bunny.

"He's gentle, sweet and kind", replied Hiccup, staring at Jack like he hung the moon. "We had so much fun together. We... We were playing around in the snow. It was cold. He's always cold. It's part of being Jack Frost, I suppose. But you see, I saw this... blue hoodie when I was going through a city. I took it with me – though left some gold behind because I feel bad about stealing. And, somehow... it turned into an engagement hoodie. Because when I gave it to him, I told him it made me think of him and he countered that I seem to always think of him and... I said yes."

"We got married on a whim by Cupid", stated Jack with a grin. "I mean, we've been dating for like a century at that point. It felt... right. It _is_ right. We're happy."

The Guardians looked at the way Hiccup and Jack got lost in each other's eyes and in that moment, they understood. He wasn't alone, had never been alone. He had made a life for himself. He had a _family_ here, judging by the cute little dragon curled up on his lap and the way Toothless was curled around Hiccup and Jack, with Hiccup having an arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders, the winter spirit heavily leaning into it. He looked so happy with them. And he had an absolutely lovely home, both the house and the island. Toothiana smiled pleased as she looked at Nick, who nodded in approval.

"We're very happy for you, Jack. After all, we're your family – and we welcome him to our family."

"Thank you", smiled Hiccup. "I'm glad Jack found more family in you guys."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I really did want to write another HiJack before the year ends so when I got this request from jessthereader13 it fit that bill rather well. ;D I do hope y'all enjoyed it too!


End file.
